1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a security locking mechanism for enhancing the security provided by a lock carried by a wing such as a door or window.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has always been advantageous to provide a door, window or the like with a number of locking devices so as to deter or prevent a would-be intruder. Conventionally, this has been achieved by installing on the wing, or indeed on a frame associated with the wing, a plurality of separate locking devices each requiring a separate key or handle. Naturally, the operation of such a system is a relatively arduous and time consuming task.
DE 19723361 discloses a novel and simple locking system that has, to some extent, alleviated the problems associated with the aforementioned system. This document describes a system wherein the insertion of a single bolt from a door into a keeper in the associated frame simultaneously causes the extension of auxiliary bolts from the frame member into housings provided on the door. This system enhances the security between, and the engagement of, the door and the frame.
Although door security is improving continuously, the majority of the development carried out in this field is primarily concerned with improving the strength of the door or, as discussed in DE 19723361, improving the strength of engagement between the door and its frame.
Insofar as the applicant is aware, there has not been a comparable improvement in the security provided between the door frame and the surrounding masonry to which it is affixed. A member of the public may choose to install a system such as that disclosed in DE 19723361 into a door and its associated frame. This undoubtedly would improve the strength of engagement between the two members and any force exerted on the door would be transmitted directly to the frame. However, repetitive forcing or barrage of the door induces stress within the frame and eventually the frame, which is normally quite a weak member, would yield.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to redress the problems discussed above by providing an easy to use and cost effective locking mechanism which improves the security between the frame and the surrounding masonry as well enhancing the strength of engagement of the door and the frame. The mechanism reduces the stress induced in the frame by transmitting a substantial proportion of the force exerted on the door directly to the masonry surrounding the frame. Furthermore, this new locking device can be retrofitted to existing doors without the need for providing a new lock.